An adapter is also known as a power adapter, and is configured to charge a device to be charged such as a terminal. The adapter now on the market generally charges the device to be charged such as the terminal in a constant voltage mode. Since a battery in the device to be charged is typically a lithium battery, it is easy to cause a lithium precipitation when the device to be charged is charged in the constant voltage mode, thus reducing a service life of the battery.